


Crack Conversations of December 2007

by Merfilly



Category: DCU, Doctor Who, Forgotten Realms, Marvel, Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Incredibles (2004), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack Conversations of December 2007

Cass and Logan

No words. She watched his nostrils flare, taking in her scent. She read the lines of his shoulders, the fierce expression.

No words needed.

They understood each other well, and turned to pursue their common enemy.

* * *

Dinah and Jean

“Does the bad boy have to be so appealing?” Red hair was flipped out of her eyes in annoyance.

“Almost always,” the blonde said, wistfully. They eyed each other and then smiled. 

“Girls' night out, and break a heart?”

“Sounds just right for forgetting.”

* * *

Spock and Lian

“It's not logical.”

“Bubbles aren't.” Fierce brown eyes glared up at the man that reminded her of some of Uncle Garth's people.

“There is no point.”

“Not s'posed to be.”

He almost sighed, as he realized the small human was not to be deterred from the inane activity of blowing bubbles across him, his tools, and his equipment.

* * *

Ten and Starman Thom

A quizzical look at his sonic screwdriver, then back up at the man in the star-splattered costume led to an exasperated noise from the thin, hyperactive man.

“You don't belong in this time.”

“You should not exist. Yet both of us exist in this point of time and space. How about you believe in my right to temporal placement, and I forget I saw a Time Lord?”

“Deal.”

* * *

Slade and Dean

The white-haired man kept the pain off his face.

“Don't wait too long. Don't make it be in vain.”

The younger man nodded, so slow and agonized by it.

“How do I...”

“How can you let him be lost to what he never should have been?!” The outburst of temper cooled the young man's flare as he saw experience in the merc.

“You're right. I'll...try.”

“It's all we can.”

* * *

Bumblebee and Tim

“ ' Lean on me',” blared out of the speakers of the yellow Camaro, as a door flew open. Tim took the opportunity to get his head down, never expecting the door to slam shut behind him.

“No no no,” Tim whispered.

“ 'Take it easy on me',” rolled out of the speakers, before the car zoomed off and away from the fight that had been kicking Tim around hard.

“You're helping me?”

“ 'B - I - N - G - O',” the car sang back.

Tim just shook his head and rolled with it.

* * *

Drizzt and J'onn

Drizzt hadn't liked the mental intrusion; the mind-flayers had left him with a distaste for telepathy.

The lonely outsider feeling, though, was far too familiar.

“Welcome to Ten Towns.”

“I am a long way from home.”

“So am I.”

A tentative friendship began then and there on the frozen hill, of two souls barred to their own kind.

* * *

Darkseid and Darth Sidious

“Fool. No one escapes...”

Darth Sidious watched the beams turn back to their owner.

“Never underestimate the Dark Side,” the Sith Lord told the pile of ash.

* * *

Wolverine and Superman

“Don't try selling me on it, Bub. Done my time doing good.” He chewed at the end of a cigar and lit it for pleasure and to indicate the talk was over.

“Those are bad for you.”

“So are the bastiches of the week who try and take over the world. Go away.”

“You'll do what your instincts say are right,” the sanctimonious man in prime colors said. Unfortunately, Wolvie knew he was right.

* * *

Wolverine and Ravager

The kid definitely had guts, picking him out, and cutting him away from the fight. She could fight hard, skilled, but there were some raw edges. He got her down, tri-claws trapping her two blades to the ground.

“You're good, kid. Could be better.” 

“Not looking for a daddy figure, punk.”

He laughed, and they went back to their fight.

* * *

Slade and Buddy

“Always think big. Commit your resources to the grand scheme, but build it in stages, with overlap.”

The kid nodded, eyes glinting, and the one eyed villain just smiled behind his mask. 

“Revenge will be mine.” 

Those words cemented the thought that this kid would be a good investment in wreaking chaos.


End file.
